leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Miss Fortune/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = Wyspy Węży, | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Wyspy Węży, | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * * * * * | Powiązani = , , , , , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Wspinaczka *Miss Fortune: Uśmiech fortuny *Jak kamień w wodę *Cień i Fortuna *Grafika League of Legends *Miss Fortune: Poddanie Się }} center|150px }} Pani kapitan , znana ze swojego wdzięku, lecz siejąca strach przez swoją bezwzględność, Sarah Fortune jest surową postacią górującą nad zatwardziałymi kryminalistami miasta portowego. Jako dziecko była świadkiem, jak król łupieżców zamordował jej rodzinę — czyn, który brutalnie odpłaciła lata później, wysadzając jego okręt flagowy, kiedy Gangplank znajdował się na jego pokładzie. Ci, którzy jej nie docenią, spotkają się z urzekającym i nieprzewidywalnym przeciwnikiem... i pewnie z kulą, lub dwiema, w swoich trzewiach. Łowczyni Nagród Niewielu może dorównać Miss Fortune w jednym albo drugim. Jako jedna z najbardziej niesławnych łowczyń nagród w , Fortune zbudowała swoją legendę na podziurawionych zwłokach i pojmanych złoczyńcach. Odbijające się echem wystrzały z jej bliźniaczych pistoletów zwykle oznaczają, że kolejne zlecenie właśnie zostało zrealizowane. Jak większość tych, którzy okryli się złą sławą w pokrytym morską solą labiryncie krętych uliczek Bilgewater, Miss Fortune przelała niemało krwi. Jednak nie zawsze tak było. Niegdyś nazywano ją Sarah. Była ukochaną córką znanej mistrzyni rewolweru, wiodącej spokojne życie w rusznikarni na odciętej od świata wyspie. Młoda Sarah pomagała matce w kuźni, szlifując zamki kołowe, regulując czułość spustów oraz przygotowując niestandardowe kule do pistoletów. Biegłość jej matki w sztuce rusznikarskiej była wprost legendarna, a rewolwery tworzone przez nią na zamówienie stanowiły część niejednej kolekcji broni palnej, jaką w swych domach posiadało wielu zamożnych arystokratów. Często jednak bywały one przedmiotem pożądania tych, którzy cechowali się mniejszą nieco zamożnością, ale i mroczniejszymi sercami. Jednym z pożądających ową broń był początkujący zbójca z Bilgewater, zwany . Ten zadufany w sobie osobnik pewien swych umiejętności zażądał od matki Sarah, by ta przygotowała mu parę pistoletów, jakich nie posiadał żaden mąż. Kobieta przystała niechętnie na jego propozycję. Dokładnie rok później Gangplank wrócił po swoją broń. Twarz zamaskował czerwoną chustą, nie zamierzał bowiem płacić za wykonaną pracę – przybył, by odebrać pistolety siłą. Stworzone przez matkę Sarah pistolety były arcydziełami – dwiema małymi armatkami, cechującymi się zabójczą wprost celnością i wytwornym pięknem. Widząc, że Gangplank stał się brutalnym piratem, kobieta doszła do wniosku, że nie jest on godzien tej broni. Rozgniewany Gangplank pochwycił pistolety i natychmiast zastrzelił ją jej własnym dziełem, po czym skierował lufy w stronę męża swej ofiary, a także samej Sarah. Z wrodzonej przekory podpalił rusznikarnię i zniszczył broń, oświadczając, że jeśli on nie jest godzien nią władać, to nie dostanie jej nikt. Zabijając rusznikarkę i niszcząc jej dzieła, zamierzał wymazać pamięć o niej z powierzchni ziemi. Sarah obudziła się w stanie agonii – jej jasne włosy splamione były krwią matki, a kule tkwiły po obu stronach jej serca. Wyczołgała się jakoś z płonących zgliszczy swego domu, tuląc do krwawiącej piersi resztki obu pistoletów. Jej ciało wyzdrowiało, ale część jej umysłu na zawsze pozostała wewnątrz płonącej rusznikarni matki. Żadna ilość mydła nie była w stanie zmyć jaskrawej czerwieni z włosów Sarah – a przynajmniej tak zwykło się mawiać. Jej życiem zawładnęły koszmary i nocne zmory, Sarah jednak znosiła je, czerpiąc siłę z wszechogarniającego ją pragnienia zemsty. Naprawiła matczyne pistolety i dowiedziała się wszystkiego, co mogła, o zbójcy w czerwonej chuście, który powoli budował swą potęgę. Przez cały czas przygotowywała się na dzień, gdy będzie gotowa go zabić. W kilka minut po przybiciu do Bilgewater i postawieniu stopy na pokrzywionych deskach kei Sarah zabiła pierwszego mężczyznę. Nieszczęsną ofiarą okazał się być pewien pijany pirat z żołądkiem wypełnionym kilkoma litrami ciemnego rumu Myrona i nagrodą wyznaczoną za jego głowę. Sarah zastrzeliła zaskoczonego pirata, a następnie zawlekła jego truchło przed oblicze Rady Łowców Nagród. Wkrótce potem zerwała tuzin kolejnych listów gończych. W ciągu tygodnia zajęła się każdym z nich. Złoczyńcy, którzy mieli nieszczęście stać się jej celem, byli do tego czasu martwi albo zakuci w łańcuchy. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim w tawernach i szulerniach Bilgewater zaczęto snuć o niej przerażające opowieści. Stała się znana jako Miss Fortune, a imię to wzbudzało strach w jej ofiarach. Te ekstrawaganckie wyczyny miały jednak zamaskować prawdziwy cel jej działań. Nie chciała, by Gangplank się jej spodziewał. Dla niego miała być zaledwie kolejnym łowcą nagród, jakich wielu pośród tłumów wędrujących ulicami Bilgewater. W ciągu następnych lat opowieści o Miss Fortune słychać było wszędzie jak świat długi i szeroki, a każda kolejna była wymyślniejsza od poprzedniej. Przejęła „Syrenę” od kapitana, który na własnej skórze przekonał się, że nie należy się pchać z łapami, utopiła przywódcę Korsarzy Jedwabnego Majchra w beczce rumu jej własnej roboty, a także wywlokła szalonego Rozpruwacza Chochlików z jego kryjówki w brzuchu rozkładającego się lewiatana, którego szczątki gniły w doku zamienionym na rzeźnię. Gangplank wciąż pozostawał zbyt silny, by można było otwarcie stawić mu czoła, ale przez te wszystkie lata Miss Fortune nie próżnowała – otoczyła się niewielką, acz wierną grupką sojuszników i kochanków, których wykorzystywała, by uciec przed demonami przeszłości. Jednakże samo zabicie Gangplanka nigdy nie wystarczyłoby Miss Fortune. Tylko najgorsze upokorzenie i obrócenie w zgliszcza wszystkiego, na czym mu zależało, mogłoby zaspokoić żądzę zemsty trawiącą krwistowłosą łowczynię nagród. Dzień ten wkrótce nastał. Miss Fortune postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę, by zrobić pierwszy krok przeciwko Gangplankowi. Za sprawa misternie utkanej sieci intryg, przycumowany do kei „Dead Pool” eksplodował, a samozwańczy „Król Bilgewater” został obalony. Co najlepsze, wszyscy mieszkańcy tej miejscowości widzieli jego upadek. Teraz, gdy Gangplanka pozbawiony został władzy, każdy szef gangu i kapitan piratów w tym portowym mieście walczy o jego pozycję. Bitwa o Bilgewater właśnie się rozpoczęła! cs:Miss Fortune/Příběh de:Miss Fortune/Hintergrund en:Miss Fortune/Background es:Miss Fortune/Historia fr:Miss Fortune/Historique ru:Мисс Фортуна/Background sk:Miss Fortune/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów